


Hell-bound with you

by melancholydreadfuldream



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/F, F/M, Time Lord Victorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholydreadfuldream/pseuds/melancholydreadfuldream
Summary: You are the unwilling companion of the Doctor.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Hell-bound with you

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Pairing: Doctor x Reader**

**Summary: You are the unwilling companion of the Doctor.**

**Warning: ooc, plot holes as usual, dark!doctor, insanity, mention of torture, etc. You have been warned.**

_A/N: This story probably not gonna make sense but hopefully could still be a good read. I wrote this for months before finally get this much, still no luck to wrap this up in bow-ties._

I watched in amusement from my spot as Jack tried to summon the Doctor but failed instead, he kept getting her companion. I couldn’t help but laughed at the old man expression when Jack kissed him in the mouth. 

I was surprised when the old man, Graham, revealed that the Doctor is now a woman. Jack is giddy with excitement as he wanted to see the Doctor so much. But he kept pulling in the companion instead. Yaz and Ryan. 

Eventually Jack realized that the judoon technology is the reason why he can’t pull the Doctor to him. Personally, I was grateful that the Doctor is not here. I wouldn’t want to catch his - i suppose now - her attention. I admit I am a bit curious about how she looks like. The Doctor’s first time as a woman, I wonder how she will act.

My attention snapped back at Jack as he warned the companion about the lone cyberman. It was all very cryptic. 

Turned out the companion has never encountered a cyberman before so they understandably are confused.

Both Jack and I had suffered together in the short time since we met and you know what they said about forming a close bond during a life and death situation. It makes us comrade.

Jack knew some stuff about me that I would never tell anyone. I am so grateful that I met him while stranded in this alternate universe. 

Of course, it just my bad luck to have landed in a time period where cybermen overrun the world. I was lucky I met Jack. It would take me forever to sort thing out otherwise. I shuddered at the thought of being taken by cybermen for conversion.

I didn’t know what to think of the companion because I didn’t know of them. I didn’t know of the newest incarnation of the Doctor being female either. There were rumor floating around about it but I missed her first season on the account of finding myself suddenly existed within the impossible DW universe.

I hated it. It wasn’t fun. And I ended up ruining the Doctor’s timeline. I had to run from him when he changed into that monster. Oh, I know he would come looking for me sooner or later. He would never let me go just like that. Misery loves company and all of that. Some part of him did blame me for changing him, I just know it.

But running away and found myself stranded in another DW universe isn’t exactly how I planned my escape. The upside of being here is that I’m finally free of that person.

I heard an amused chuckle within my mind and I frowned. Right, I guess technically I am still haunted by that person. I glared at the bow-tied figure that only I can see, a proof of my insanity. I tried to ignore him and his unwanted commentary on whatever it is Jack and I did.

This particular universe thankfully still follow the canon, I think. I don’t know if it will be a blessing or a curse my escape being here, knowing my luck it will ended up as another curse. I do know one thing, this time I have to avoid the Doctor at all cost. It will be hard, I’m sure, as I felt it so many times before back then, someone pulling the string and play on me like a puppet. Of course, no one believe me, not even that person.

I didn’t know the future of the Thirteenth Doctor but I will still be a threat to her should she realized what I am. That’s what happened with that person. He insisted that I stay with him and everything has gone wrong ever since. 

I tried not to think about that person and his now-never-happened future courtesy of me, of my presence, in his life.

“(Name)?”

I snapped out of my trance as Jack called out to me in concern.

“Is it him?”

I blinked when I realized I must have been talking out loud and thus gaining Jack and the companion’s attention. “I’m fine.”

Jack gave me a look that said he didn’t believe my bullshit. 

I ignored him. I noticed the companion are staring at me as if I was insane. I held back a frustrated laugh. Well, I am insane, somewhat.

Jack introduced me to them. “This is (Name). She is with me.”

“Is she a friend of the Doctor too?” Graham asked Jack.

“Well…”

“No.” I firmly said as I glared at him in warning. “Oh, just shut up.” I glared at an empty space on my left.

The companion stared at me warily.

“err, did she just talk to an empty space?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, she does that.” Jack replied, not taking his eyes off me.

I tried to focus on Jack and the companion. I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache forming.

Jack’s frowned as he observed me. “She’s…complicated.” He suddenly yelled in pain as the nano-genes started to attack him. He complained very loudly.

I was worried for him. “It’s time. We should leave here, Jack.” I said as I grabbed him. “You already did your part, warning them.”

“You are right but there is…” Jack groaned. “…one more thing, (Name), you are not coming with me.”

“What?! What the hell are you talking about?” I punched his arms in annoyance.

Jack rubbed his arms and give me a look. “You should go with them and stay with the Doctor.”

I was pissed. I thought he understand. “No. You…”

“I know what you think of her but I still think you would be safer with her than with me. Also, maybe she could help you with him.” Jack replied, turning to glance at the space I have been staring at before despite not being able to see what I see.

“Like hell, I’m not going! And you can’t make me!” I yelled petulantly.

The companion stood there looking confused at our argument.

Jack let out a sad smile. “I’m sorry, (Name).” He took my hand that is on his arm and let it go.

I blinked in confusion and annoyance. I was momentarily distracted and Jack took that opportunity to activate the vortex manipulator on my person and I suddenly blip out of the ship and found myself on Earth instead.

7777

I almost lost my balance as I landed harshly. I cursed loudly.

I saw the Doctor’s companion materialized not too far from me.

“Son of a…” I growled. “That damn head jar!!” I cursed Jack. “Shut it!” I snapped on the empty space near me.

The companion stared at me warily.

I groaned in annoyance.

“We should go find the Doctor.” Yaz suggested.

“Yeah, you guys go ahead. I’m out of here.” I said.

“But I thought that Jack fellow said that you should stay with the Doctor?” Ryan asked.

“Ignore that cheeky bastard’s words!” I said and then stopped myself. “Except about the cyberman. That was true. Alright, I’m leaving.” I waved at them and left despite their protests.

Screw Jack. He is not the boss of me. 

7777

I walked without a purpose as I ponder over what I have to do next now that Jack has abandoned me. Like hell, I’m sticking around to see the Doctor no matter how curious I am of the female Doctor.

“He’s right, you know, you would be safer if you stay with the other Me.” He said.

I glared at him. “And what? Risking of her turning out like you because of me?”

“I think you give yourself too much credit. I was always going to turn out this way sooner or later. Valeyard, remember?”

“But you are not the Valeyard.”

“Yet.”

“And that’s what make it worse. I did this to you. I turned you…”

“Victorious. That’s what I am, thanks to you. It wasn’t that bad.” He said with a shrug.

“You burned down planets!”

“I did that once in a while. You know this.“ He is referring to Gallifrey. "Besides, you know they deserves it.” He said as a dark expression crossed his features.

“We lost Clara. I wouldn’t call that victorious!!”

“And we avenged her.”

I was ashamed that it was the truth. I did help him to avenge Clara’s death. In fact, I was the one who urged him to do it because I couldn’t accept her death. They haven’t even done Trenzalore yet. And now they never will. Because of me, Bow-tie won’t even get a new set of regeneration. But considering how he turned out, am I doing the world a favor by limiting his life to his eleventh self? Now he will not get the chance to regenerate into Eyebrow. Or did I just make it worse? Like he implied, he is very well on his way into becoming the Valeyard.

“I am curious about the Doctor of this universe.” Victorious pondered. “I have never regenerated into a woman before. I was on my last regeneration right now.”

I tensed at that. I kept reminding myself that the person in front of me is not quite real so even if he did figures out the truth, there is nothing he can do about it. No Clara, no new regeneration. Unless he made me fill her shoes, play her role so to speak on Trenzalore. I hope not. Well, I had escaped him, somewhat. 

The real Victorious probably was too busy right now to ponder about the calling of Trenzalore. And knowing him now, he might actually let Trenzalore burns.

I think I bought enough time for myself so it might take him a while to locate me especially since I have a bio-damper ring on my person to hide the void stuff that apparently covered me when I first arrived in DW universe. With the ring, he won’t be able to track me down easy. It also help hid my presence from the Doctor of this universe too.

I sighed as I stared at my ‘companion’, the one only I can see, an accidental result after some weird mind meld with the Doctor. 

When I first took a glimpse of him the first time I was stranded in this alternate universe, I thought he was somehow in my head, then I beginning to question my sanity, creating a shadow figure of the Doctor in my headspace. Seemed like I could never be free of the Doctor. Part of me believed I deserved it, to be haunted by the Doctor that I ruined.

Sometimes I really thought he is the Doctor when he suddenly said things that sounded like something the Doctor will says. And then he is being all sarcastic with his unwanted commentary on everything I do and…meh I thought of him as a figment of my imagination designed as my personal demon to torture myself. But, weirdly he does know information that I could not possibly know, things that the Doctor or some other screaming genius might know but not little stupid, ordinary Me. There is no way if he is a hallucination created by me for him to know those complicated stuff. Anyway, thanks to that, Jack trusted me, I did save his life, both our life actually, by following the advice of the shadow Doctor. 

Jack believe me albeit a bit reluctantly at first and eventually did trust me enough to watch each other back through hell and back. It was all very dramatic but also rewarding as we formed a friendship. Unfortunately, he’s loyal to the Doctor hence he disbelieved me when I said I am bad for the Doctor, he still somewhat believe the Doctor is the answer to fix everything that could go wrong, even though he should know better. 

I groaned as I ponder on what to do now. I understand the truth in Jack’s words that I might need the Doctor of this universe help should Victorious able to track me down to this universe. But I am also right about my presence around the Doctor never bode well. So you see my dilemma?

Thankfully the Doctor and her companion never look for me. I guess she is not curious enough with me.

Back then as I watched the first two episode of season 6, I found it weird that bow-ties who supposedly adores children, didn’t bother to look harder for little Melody Pond after she escaped the astronaut suit. Maybe there is some additional information about it from DW book or the audio-book but I never got my hands on them.

Anyway this is good. It would be troublesome if she did decided to track me down.

7777

I thought I covered my track very well but the time bounty hunters somehow able to track me down at some black market in some random planet. It was weird but it seemed the Tardis translation circuit still work on me even if I am not anywhere near the Tardis. Or maybe it is thanks to that annoying 'companion’ of mine?

I’m following the advice of the shadow Doctor to find an equipment to, as he said he will indulge me for now, hide me better. I used my vortex manipulator given by River a long time ago at the Library. She taught me how to use it so that I won’t accidentally kill myself while using it.

Anyway after I purchase the said equipment and before I could use it per the shadow Doctor’s instruction, the hunters found me.

Honestly I hope the self defense lesson I got from River and then Jack would be enough to at least help me escape my pursuers. I thought I did good but they still found me.

That’s when the shadow Doctor 'helpfully’ told me that I had a tracking chip somewhere inside my body courtesy of the real him. That bastard. Putting a tracking chip without my knowledge or permission like I am some freaking pets.

I glared at him angrily.

He grinned in amusement. “Hey, technically it wasn’t me who did it.”

“Close enough…” I muttered.

He told me the equipment I purchase earlier should destroy the chip into dust inside me without harming me in the process. Removing the chip would be better but without the correct equipment and a professional medical knowledge, it would be too dangerous.

But before I could use it, they found me again. I was at some random abandoned building. One of them broke my wrist as I fought him. I screamed in pain.

“Hey, don’t hurt her! He won’t be pleased!”

“She won’t stop struggling! She bites me!”

I groaned in pain as they pushed my whole body on the wet floor.

“She is not to be harmed in any way.” Someone said. “The client is very specific about that one. He need her for something. He is willing to pay so much for her.”

My eyes widened in fear as I realized they are not planning to take me back to Victorious. That would be even worst. Are their client some enemies of the Doctor who is trying to take me as hostage? Or do they after the knowledge I have of the Doctor? But there is no way someone could know. I was sure Victorious remove all threat on me.

I catches the glimpse of dark expression crossing the shadow Doctor’s feature as he too listen to what the men had said.

“Who even is she? Why do they willing to pay so much for her?”

“Don’t you know? She’s the consort of that guy, the Doctor.”

I rolled my eyes in disdain at that misinformation but made no move to correct them. There is no point.

“For real? But she is running from him? Why?”

“Have you been living under a rock? That man has gone insane. Who would in their right mind stay with him?”

“I heard the stories about him.”

“Not stories.”

“So, is it wise to betray him like this?”

“You assumed we got the job from him but we didn’t. By the time we hand her over to the client and got our money, with this technology to cross over universe…” He glanced at the elaborate vortex manipulator on their wrists which you assumed they got from the said client. “we can make a new life in some other universe. He won’t be able to find us.”

The shadow Doctor chuckled coldly. “Whoever that client of their is, I know they are not stupid. To go after what is mine, they would have to take care loose end in order to remain undetected from me.” He said as he observed the men. “That vortex manipulator probably has an expired date on it and more…”

He turned to look at me, kneeling before me with almost a bored look. “I did warned you that you would have been safer if you stay with the other me.”

I glared at him. “Quit talking, do something.” I hissed at him.

He smirked. “You didn’t say please.”

“Who is she talking with?” One of the men asked.

They hauled me up to face them.

“You are not very smart, are you?” I said with a smirk. “He is already here. The Doctor. Or should I say Victorious?”

They looked around nervously.

I pulled my sonic screwdriver, the one I stole from Victorious, and set out sonic sound, as instructed by him, that momentarily hurt everyone’s ears but also caused some old hanging lamp to either explode or fell to the ground, causing chaos. 

I ran immediately out of the building. Ignoring the growing pain in my wrist, I yelled at him to tell me how to use the equipment to destroy the chip. I moved the equipment to some spot of my neck and pulled the trigger.

I clamped my mouth as burst of hot fire pain filled me. I gasped as I fell to the ground. Tears filled my eyes. I felt so dizzy.

I distinctly heard him telling me to stay awake and ran. So I did albeit really slow.

Like I said before, someone or something seemed to be pulling the string on me because as I made my weak escape, I found myself face to face with the companion I met with Jack weeks ago and there is a woman with rainbow stripes on her clothing with them. The Doctor, my mind supplied.

Shit.

“It’s you.” Ryan whispered, seemingly surprised to see me.

“Doctor, she is the one we told you before. she was with Jack.” Yaz explained.

The woman glanced at me in guarded curiosity. She walked toward me and opened her mouth to say something but I fainted right into her arms.

7777

I woke up inside the Tardis in the medical bay. How did I know that? He told me.

The Doctor, the female one, entered the room and smiled upon seeing that I already wake up.

I no longer feel any pain, not on my broken wrist and on my neck. I assumed she fixed that. And someone changed my wet dirty clothes with something comfortable.

I heard her yapping about the danger I put myself using the equipment she found with me. I didn’t listen, still a bit too dizzy.

“Who are you?”

“(name).” I replied.

“Ok, (name), I’m the Doctor. My fam said you were with Jack and that he instructed you to stay with me?”

“He was wrong.” I said bluntly. I forced myself to get up and stand up despite her protest. “I should leave.”

“You can’t. We are in the vortex. Also you were hurt. Who hurt you? Also who put a tracking chip inside you? You destroyed the chip using that equipment. Are you running from a prison? Did Jack broke you out of prison?”

I groaned and chuckled harshly. “You talk too much.” I said as I clutched my pounding headache. “Prison, huh? I guess you could say that. Oh, shut up.” I snapped at my right.

“Who are you talking with?” She observed me curiously. “The fam told me that…”

“I am a bit insane? That would be correct. Better stay away from me, doc.” I said in derisive.

She glanced at me.

“Stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like I am some animal in a zoo.”

“I am so sorry.”

“For what?” I asked in confusion.

“For whoever hurt you like that.” She whispered. “Yaz changed your clothes. She said you have scars on your arms, consistent with someone being restrained and being injected and also…”

“Stop.” I glared at her menacingly. “That was private. None of your business.”

She, thankfully, stopped talking about that topic. But she suddenly pulled my sonic screwdriver. “How did you get this?”

I took a deep breathe trying to calm myself over the fact that she and Yaz invaded my privacy. “It’s mine.”

“Not possible.” She said firmly.

“Uh-oh, someone in trouble…” I heard him said in a teasing sing-song voice. I glared at him before turning to face her. 

“Someone gave it to me.” I lied. “Now give that back and let me leave.” I demanded.

She shook her head as she took a step back. “Did you steal this?”

“Ding dong, she got it!” The shadow Doctor answered cheerfully much to my annoyance.

Fine, I’m going to give her some shock value. “River gave it to me, satisfied?”

The Doctor look shocked, her mouth dropped open. “You know River? River Song?”

“That was a low blow, (name).” The shadow Doctor whispered at me in disappointment.

“She was my friend.” I spat. That wasn’t a lie, technically. River was my friend but in the other universe, not in this one. "I’m sure you wouldn’t know me, Doctor. She wouldn’t talk about her friends with you. Mostly because you would not be interested.“ 

The Doctor observed me, trying to spot the lie. She seemed satisfied to find none. But she is still suspicious though. "Why would she give you this?”

“For my protection. I will only know how to use it whenever I was in danger.” That one is not a lie since the shadow Doctor only tell me how to use it whenever I need to escape danger.

She hummed at that, probably wondering if I ever misuse it. She didn’t seem to keen of returning it though. At least she didn’t confiscate the vortex manipulator.

“Jack vouched for me. Do you think he would send someone not trustworthy to you?” I said. The answer is yes, by the way, because that traitor Jack ignored my warning how I am not good for the Doctor’s timeline. If I am to stay with her, predictably things will not be canon again and it will definitely be hell-bound.

The shadow Doctor chuckled at what I said.

The Doctor didn’t say anything.

I raised an eyebrow. “I guess you don’t trust Jack or do you only trust him when he is useful to you?” I asked in vicious tone. “Fine, keep the damn sonic screwdriver.”

“Oh now you have done it. She is not going to let you leave now.” The shadow Doctor helpfully informed. “That is my _'i-don’t-trust-this-person-i-need-to-solve-what-she-is-hiding’_ look.” He grinned gleefully.

I almost want to slap the jerk if not for the fact he is not really there so it is kinda pointless.

Resigned to the fact that I am stuck with the new Doctor, I am determined not to let her in my head. A mistake I made with bow-ties which in turn caused him to become Time Lord Victorious.

But I have no idea what the future hold for this version of Doctor and her companion. One thing for sure, the canon is about to go to hell, especially since I have no idea what to do and what to avoid doing.

“I think you should stay with me. I can help you with whoever after you. But I need you to trust me.”

What a hypocrite. She doesn’t even trust me. Why should I trust her? 

“I don’t want to intrude. Just dropped me back on earth at 2020.” I said.

“Oh, bad year.” The shadow Doctor supplied. 

“I insist you stay here for a while. After all, isn’t that what Jack want me to do? Welcome to the Tardis. It is…”

“I know what it is. River and Jack told me.”

“Well then…if they trust you, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt…” She smiled brightly. “Welcome aboard, (name). We are going to have adventure of the lifetimes.”

If she think I would rejoice, she is sadly mistaken as I stared at her flatly, not impressed.

He chuckled at my expense.

The Doctor glanced at my unimpressed look, sighed. “Well, you are a tough one.”

7777

And so I ended up becoming the Doctor’s unwilling companion…again.

She re-introduced me with her fam and officially give me a room in the Tardis.

Yaz is wary of me but Ryan and Graham are nice and friendly.

And just like that I got pulled into their adventure. I tried to refused saying I’m feeling ill most of the time, preferring to stay behind but unfortunately the Doctor doesn’t trust to leave me inside the Tardis.

Does she think I could drive the Tardis or something? Seriously…

7777

I was stuck in a nightmare. I was back with Victorious and he punishes me for escaping. He trapped me in a special room designed to punish me mentally. He always did know I am weak mentally. He was surprised that I could survive this long by luck alone.

I saw the laughing figure of a trickster, saying the joke is on me and…

I woke up to the concerned face of the Doctor, the female one.

I remembered now. I fell under the clutch of some wannabe gods from ancient Syria. They fed from people’s nightmare.

The woman, Rakaya, glanced at me wickedly, saying I have some delicious nightmare.

The Doctor saves the day and able to trick the wannabe gods into eternal imprisonment.

At the end, as I sat with a blank expression on my face on the stairs at the console room, Yaz and Ryan approached me and asked if I want to talk about my nightmare.

I just said that I dreamed of being back in the room. They didn’t push me for more. Yaz, being a police officer, probably suspected based on my scars, that the room was where I was imprisoned before.

7777

Darn it.

Despite my determination not to get attached with the Doctor and the fam, I failed. Damn adventures and dangers and excitements, it does bound us closer with each other. I saved them, they saved me.

“Admit it, you miss this, didn’t you? The adventures, dangers, excitements?” The shadow Doctor teased me. “You got used to it already.”

“what about you?” I asked him. “Do you miss being the Doctor? Saving people and planets instead of destroying them on a whim?”

He was silent. For once, he left me alone. I think I hurt his feeling despite him being a hallucination.

7777

Once I was almost taken by another bounty hunters, the Doctor rescued me and declared that I am under her protection and anyone who want to take me, will have to go through her first.

The oncoming storm expression on her face is enough to make them back off and I was left in peace.

The Doctor is not pleased that I still won’t tell her the reason.

“You have your own secrets and I have mine. Respect that!”

“I can’t protect you if you don’t tell me the truth.” The Doctor had said.

“Fine, let me leave. I can take care of myself!”

Both the Doctor and the shadow one snorted at me much to my anger.

The fam has to interfered with our arguments. 

“Cool off, the both of you!” Yaz demanded.

Reluctant to leave for the next adventure but having no choice, I went with them. Another life-threatening incident passed with me rescuing Ryan, softened the Doctor and she apologies to me, sort of. 

7777

It finally happened. As Jack warned, the lone cyberman has come.

The Doctor asked me the thing that the cyberman after so I told him about the cyberium. Jack did told me about it in passing. He was part of the alliance, after all. I guess he told me about it because he always planned to dump me at the Doctor. I admitted I hold a grudge against Jack for this still.

The Doctor took me with her but instructed the fam and the rest to stay put. She asked me more about cyberium. I honestly don’t know anymore but she kept pressing me, taking her frustration at me.

To be honest, she frighten me at that moment, reminding me of Victorious.

From the way the Doctor reacted when she explained about cyberman to the other, the shadow Doctor concluded that she must have lost someone to the cyberman.

Bill Potts, my mind supplied. I knew she was supposed to be the Doctor’s companion after Clara. Since Bill is not here anymore, I can only assume she is the one the Doctor lost.

The Doctor raced against time competing with the cyberman called Ashad to get the cyberium before him.

She eventually figured out the cyberium is possessing one of the residents in the house. She managed to trick the cyberium into leaving its current host.

The cyberium is attracted to the Doctor for a host much to my horror as she started to blurt out something the Time Lord Victorious would say.

I saw the shadow Doctor glanced at the other Doctor in amusement and curiosity. His eyes darkened with the lust for power. At that moment, he look so much like the real Victorious I have to believe he is truly him, not a pale imitation of him.

He turned to look at me as he finally notice the look of dread on my face. “You see? The Doctor has always headed to this…” He said with a chilling smile. “It wasn’t you who turned me, dearest (name).”

“Get away…” I whispered in fear. I snapped out of it and yelled at the other Doctor, “Doctor, don’t!” at the same time as Yaz.

Thankfully, the Doctor snapped out of it too.

The lone cyberman threaten to destroy the planet right that second if the Doctor refused him the cyberium.

Having no choice, the Doctor give its back to him. I have failed Jack. I know she has no choice but this meant Jack and the alliance would be in danger again.

As we returned to the Tardis, the Doctor made a plan to go after that asshat, I mean, Ashad. 

She prepared some machinery in order to fight against the cybermen armies. At least she is confidence she could win this. 

I planned to go with her to help and rescue Jack and then I am going to slap the hell out of him.

7777

Of course, things just don’t worked as well as the Doctor planned. We are in the far future where the last of the human race located. I couldn’t find Jack or the alliance.

We are overpowered by the cybermen and got separated from each other. I ended up with Yaz and Graham while the Doctor is with Ryan.

Somehow we ended up in cybership with the cybermen armies in the middle of waking up.

We are trapped. Everyone is panicking. I heard Yaz tried to talk to the other Doctor via an unreliable communication device.

I turned toward the shadow Doctor. “Do something!”

He turned to me with a chilling smile. “I have taught you before, right?”

I swallowed down my fear. “Please…”

He sighed as if what I am asking him is too troublesome.

I jumped when the steel door started to shake some more under the constant attack from the cybermen.

“You remembered when you were taken from me by the Division?” He suddenly asked.

I remembered it. I was taken, my mind half lobotomized in order to gain access on what I know of the Doctor. I woke up to everyone in the building died. I assumed Victorious did it.

“I could activated the physic bomb I planted inside you.”

“What?!” This is the first time I heard this. “What the hell is that? Why do you insist of putting things in me?” I lost it at him. I am furious, wouldn’t you be?

“(name)!” Yaz called out to me in concern but I ignored her and the rest who thought I finally lost my marble.

“Oh chill out, it won’t kill you, well, only temporally.” He said as he played with his nails.

“Bastard!”

“If I activated the psychic bomb, you and everyone in this ship will died, well not you obviously, and the cybermen but they will lost all function for roughly an hour or more. Enough time for you to escape, well, once you are resurrected that is.” He said.

“What about them?”

“What about them?” He parroted. He shrugged. “Not my concern.”

“The hell with that! Save them too!” I demanded.

“I warned you not to get attached…” He sounded bored now.

“Find another way!”

“Why should I?”

“Please. You are the Doctor.”

“I’m not the Doctor anymore, remember?”

“Fine, you are victorious! So prove it!! Save them and be victorious over the cybermen!!” I screamed at him, tears of desperation filled my eyes.

He took a look at me and relents. “Fine.”

I let out a shaky relieved breath at his answer.

He instructed me to tell the mechanic of the bunch with me to remove some electrical thingies to support enough for teleportation for all of us to escape.

“It is not enough!” The mechanic said. “Only enough for four and there are seven of us!”

“If only someone has a sonic screwdriver…” The shadow Doctor said mockingly. “Guess you have some decision to make, little (name), which four gets to escape with their life.”

I cursed the other Doctor for taking the sonic from me. To my surprise, Yaz pulled a sonic screwdriver from her bag.

“She told me to give it back to you.” Yaz explained.

My mouth dropped open in shock. I laughed in near hysterical and turned to the shadow Doctor with a grin. “Tell me.”

He sighed in exasperation. “Fine.”

I used the sonic as instructed, giving the teleportation enough power to transport all seven. “Go!” I instructed Yaz and Graham and the rest to go first.

“What about you?” Yaz demanded.

“I have one last thing to do.” I turned to the shadow Doctor as everyone left the ship. “Do it.”

He glanced at me with a look and smiled. “Being a martyr?”

“Buying them some time. They are far enough not to get affected by the psychic bomb, correct?”

“Correct.”

“And you are the one who said I will survived it so not a martyr.”

He hummed. “You sure?”

“Do it.”

“As you wish.”

Just as the door crashed open, I screamed as he filled my head with so much pain it triggered the bomb creating a pulse of energy that sweep the cybermen off their feet.

I clutched my heart as it was rudely stopped.

The last thing I saw is the shadow Doctor hovering over me, muttering something I couldn’t hear.

“I only ask because triggering the bomb would send a signal directly to him…” He said. “He is coming, (name). **I am coming.** ”

7777

I slowly opened my eyes, found myself on the ground. “Oww…”

The Doctor and the fam are there, surprised to see me alive.

The Doctor scanned me with her sonic. “But…this is impossible.” She blurted out. “You are only human, how can you…? You are immortal? Like Jack?”

“Ugh stop talking. Can I get some water please?” I pleaded.

Everyone stared at me weirdly but an old man thankfully gave me some water.

The Doctor still couldn’t get over the fact that I survived and demanded to know what I have been hiding from him.

“Take it easy, doc, she did save our life.” Graham said.

The Doctor relented.

“The cybermen…”

“Out of commission for now. How did you do that?” The Doctor asked.

“Tell you later.”

She glanced at me. “You better.” She said firmly before turned to Ko Sharmus who showed us to the Boundary and there a portal opened.

Both the Doctor and the shadow one blanched in horror when they recognized the ruins of Gallifrey.

And then some random guy leaped out of the portal.

“Master.” I heard the Doctor spatted in disgust.

“What?” I accidentally yelled. Last time, to my knowledge, the Master is Missy, though? What happened to her?

“Like a pest…he just keep coming back, huh?” I heard the shadow Doctor said with a chuckle.

The Master demanded the Doctor to go with him. She refused at first. But when he threaten to kill the rest of us, she relented.

Reluctantly, she goes with the Master through the portal, instructing the rest of us to stay behind.

“Follow them.” The shadow Doctor demanded. 

I stared at him as if he has lost his mind.

“Do it!” The force of his words gave me headache.

“Oh, alright! Geez!” I glared at him in annoyance but did as I told and the pounding headache lessened just a bit.

Yaz and the other tried to stop me but I told them not to follow me.

The Doctor is enraged when she saw me. “What the hell? (name), get back out there!”

The Master is not pleased to see me either. “Control your pet, Doctor, or I will be forced to kill her.”

I glared at the shadow Doctor at my predicament of having two very angry Time Lord. “I have no choice, okay!” I said to them.

The shadow Doctor chuckled and told me to say something for him intended for the Master.

“Like hell, I’m gonna say that. He is going to kill me.” I refused as I glared at the empty space beside me much to the confusion of two still very angry Time Lord. He wanted me to call him by his name 'Koschei’. I clutched my head. “Oh, fine!!”

“You always have such a sort fuse, Koschei.” I repeated word for word.

Both the Doctor and the Master flinched and glared at me suspiciously.

Great. Nice going. Is he planning to get myself killed?

“How do you know that name?” The Master demanded.

“He told me.” I gesture to the empty space beside me.

The Master stared at the empty space before chuckled darkly. “Your pet has gone insane, Doctor?”

I stared at him flatly, trying to cover my fear. “The Doctor told me.” which is the truth. “just not the Doctor you know.” also truth since the Master technically never met bow-ties.

The Doctor stared at me in confusion.

“Yeah, don’t care.” The Master shrugged and pointed his gun at me as I raised my hand in surrender but the Doctor stood firmly in front of me, shielding me from him.

“Don’t you dare.” The Doctor hissed at him.

“You don’t want to do that. Unless you want me stop both of your hearts.” I said, more like repeating the shadow Doctor said.

“Are you threatening me?” The Master look pissed.

“(name), who are you talking with?” The Doctor turned around and grabbed both of my arms, demanding an answer out of me.

“I…” Is this it? Do I have to tell her the truth? I turned to look at the shadow Doctor. I swallowed down hard as I look at the Doctor and then at the Master. “To answer your question, yes, that was a threat. How do you think I made the cybermen lost his function, Doctor? I have a psychic bomb inside me, killing me would trigger it, would kill myself and stopped both of your hearts. So unless you want an early death, I suggest you temper yourself.” I said as flat as possible.

Both Time Lords stared at me in shock.

“Psychic bomb? Who did that to you?” The Doctor demanded in concern and slight fear.

“The Doctor did.” I said softly.

She released me as if stunned.

The Master curiously looked at me and the Doctor. “Oh fuck this, you ruined my moments, ape!”

“(name)…” The Doctor stared at me as if I grow two head suddenly.

“Come on you two, we need to be somewhere else right now!” The Master demanded.

The Doctor grabbed my hand and took me with her as the Master led us the ruin of the citadel.

As we entered the hall of matrix chamber, the Master suddenly hit me over the head, causing to collapse on the floor, losing my consciousness.

Both Doctor and the shadow Doctor are enraged at my behalf. The Master claimed he need her attention on him, not on her stupid pet.

7777

I woke up to huge commotion. The Master is yelling something at a hologram of Ashad and his armies, asking them what happened. We could heard explosion. He turned to the Doctor asking her what has she done but the Doctor claimed it wasn’t her.

They were shouting at each other. Until a signal caught on his communication device.

“A signal. The four taps of two hearts.” The Master suddenly said in confusion.

I glanced at those two as they started to bicker again. They are the last two Time Lords, so who was it that send him a signal?

My heart suddenly beats faster as dread filled me.

“The signal is getting close but something seemed to prevented it to come through…” the Doctor said as she pulled her sonic at the device that now emitting some sort of pulse. A portal suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

I turned toward the shadow Doctor who look at me fondly. I couldn’t decipher the meaning of it for a time. He suddenly started to fade away and my eyes widened as I suddenly have a realization.

“No!!” I shouted at both the Doctor and the Master trying to make them stop just as a pulse of energy exploded knocking all of us off our feet and I lost my consciousness once more.

7777

The portal opened. A man in bow-ties and dark purple suit stepped out of it.

The Doctor and the Master groaned on the floor. They looked up to see the newcomer.

The Doctor froze in shock when she saw her past-self. Her mouth dropped open.

He fixed his bow-ties with a grin. “Finally…” He turned and glanced at the other two Time Lords. “Hello there.”

“Who the hell are you?” The Master asked.

“Victorious, at your service.” He said, bowing mockingly at them.

The Doctor’s face paled at the name. “But you can’t be…”

“Oh? Why not?” He asked.

“You were me. And I never, he never…”

“You are the Doctor. Interesting.” He said, eyes gleaming in excitement.

“You…are not me.” The Doctor finally realized.

Victorious turned toward the unconscious human at the floor. His eyes softened considerably as he walked and squatted before the human, one hand gently removed the strand of hairs covering the face. “I guess even here, you couldn’t escape a Me after all, huh?” he said. He sighed as he cradled the human into his arms. His forehead touches the human gently. “Seemed like you still keep some secret from me too…” He glanced at the Time Lady before him with a chilling smile before turning to look at his human again. “You bad, bad girl, what is to be done with this?”

**A/N:** **I don’t know if there will be more. Maybe if inspiration hit, I will. TTFN.**


End file.
